


call it magic, cut me into two

by immolationfox



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, POV Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish Fluff, Soft Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immolationfox/pseuds/immolationfox
Summary: lindenmere was good for some things, namely, a good place to make out with your boyfriend during spring break. adam intended to take full advantage of it.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	call it magic, cut me into two

**Author's Note:**

> idk. pynch fluff.

Adam couldn’t explain what it felt like to be in Lindenmere. It didn’t feel the same as Cabeswater - wasn’t so comforting and protective, didn’t listen quite so well, but it was so  _ alive _ . It had agency. Exploring it, either by physically or by scrying, was even more exciting than exploring Cabeswater because you never knew what you would fine. He didn’t scry when he was away at school because he had no one to spot him, but he kept up with Persephone’s cards. 

He missed scrying, but he missed Ronan and Opal more.

Adam came back into himself and blinked the tears from his eyes that had formed from staring so long. He rubbed his eyes and stared up at the clouds drifting lazily across the sky as he listened to Ronan’s breathing hitch and waited for him to finish waking up. The tall grass was soft, catching at the callouses on Adam’s hands. It had been flattened from Opal tramping around while Adam scryed and Ronan dreamed and it had been flattened from where Adam sat and where Ronan lay just a few feet away. 

The grass rustled as Ronan began moving again. Adam tilted his head to watch Ronan as he pushed up onto his elbows and then sat up fully, rubbing at his eyes. The dappled sunlight made a halo around Ronan's head and Adam couldn't stop thinking about how powerful Ronan was, and how when left to his own devices made forests and birds and little girls and baby brothers. Ronan looked at him sharply over his shoulder, something glinting in his eyes and catching at his mouth. 

_ Magic. _

Adam beckoned with one hand and the way Ronan fell into him felt like fate, like slow motion and fast forward all at once. Ronan knelt on the grass in front of Adam and Adam planted his feet and brought his knees up to bracket Ronan in as Ronan leaned in, planting one hand on the ground past Adam's hip, the other brushing across Adam's cheek to settle at the junction of his head and neck, curling his fingers loosely into his hair. Adam wrapped one arm around Ronan's waist, the other around his shoulders and laughed as Ronan pressed a messy kiss to his cheek. He was still laughing with Ronan angled his head and kissed him on the mouth. 

His laughs turned to breathy sighs when Ronan kissed him and kissed him and kissed him again. It had been too long. He'd missed this. He'd missed Ronan so much. Ronan kissed him hard and pressed him down into the ground, fingers splayed across his chest. He pulled away, brushed his nose across Adam's cheekbone and said,

"Well, I must not be doing something right because I can still hear you thinking."

Adam laughed, sweeping a hand along Ronan's spine. He thought about untucking his shirt and getting his hands on his skin. Fingers brushed against the skin above his hip bone, and Adam realized Ronan was way ahead of him.

"Well?" Ronan pressed. He idly smoothed some of Adam's flyaways. 

"Just missed you," Adam finally replied. Even though they had just been making out very thoroughly, Adam still couldn't be verbally affectionate very well,  _ especially  _ after making out thoroughly. Ronan stilled, looking down at him with what Adam could only describe as a thoughtful expression. Then he leaned down and kissed Adam again but it wasn't as urgent. He slowed it down and kept it there, kissing him long and smooth. When Ronan pulled away again, leaving Adam breathless, Adam's shirt was rucked up around his ribs and Adam had one hand firmly pressed to the skin of Ronan's back.

"Missed you too," Ronan said softly, pressing a kiss to Adam's temple. He rearranged their limbs, pressed his face into the crook of Adam's neck, tucked his arms against the skin of Adam's side. Adam cradled Ronan's shoulders, traced his fingertips along the lines of his head. Ronan's mouth against his pulse startled Adam. He'd thought they were going to cuddle. Ronan pulled away. "This okay?" he asked softly. 

"Yea-" Adam cleared his throat, tried again. "Yeah, it's good."

Ronan made a soft sound, and then returned to his task of leaving Adam with more bruises than he'd had when he'd arrived at the Barns for spring break. Not that Adam was complaining. He'd come back with the intent to spend lots of time with Ronan and Opal, and specifically time alone with Ronan, and if that meant letting Ronan _have his way_ , Adam thought laughingly, he'd do it.

Content. He was content. The realization was so sudden and surprising that he almost bolted upright but the weight of Ronan on his kept him grounded.  _ Ronan _ kept him grounded. Adam was so used to wanting that it had become a part of him. He thought maybe he hadn't been wanting for awhile now but Ivy League schools keep you busy and Adam hadn't had much time to just - slow down. 

Ronan swept a hand down to Adam's hip, back up to his ribs and pulled away to press his ear to Adam's heart. Then he pushed Adam's shirt up higher, and pressed his mouth to Adam's sternum. Adam clutched at Ronan's back and shoulders. He needed to kiss Ronan. He needed to kiss him right now, so he pulled and tugged until Ronan lifted his head and lurched upwards to press their mouths together.

By the time they finished, Adam had grass in his hair and Ronan had grass in his shirt and they were both laughing again. Still, Adam didn't want to leave or get up. Ronan pushed onto his elbows, but Adam tightened his hold and pulled him back down.

"Just a few more minutes," Adam said, pleading. "I just don't want to go yet."

Ronan didn't need the convincing. He adjusted their limbs until they were comfortable again and when he was settled on Adam's chest, he heaved a great sigh and released it slowly. Adam tucked his arms around Ronan. They weren't in any hurry. They could stay as long as they liked.


End file.
